No Chance
by sentinel10
Summary: Rebecca convinced herself that she just envied Leah and wanted to be like her. It wasn't until she started playing soccer on the girl's team, which was Leah's idea to build confidence, that she noticed she wasn't at all like other girls. Blackwater.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the lyrics from 'The Killers'**

**

* * *

**

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the eight instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: Gets a little lesbian, up in this bitch!

* * *

**~NO CHANCE~**

_And sometimes you close your eyes_  
_And see the place where you used to live_  
_When you were young_

* * *

Rebecca stood nervously in front of the Clearwater home. Her hands were shaking and she still hadn't built up the courage to knock. She couldn't believe she was actually afraid to knock on the door. She had remembered the numerous times when she was a young girl, and knocking wasn't even an option. Rebecca would just push open the door and make herself at home alongside her twin sister Rachel.

Rebecca had always been the quieter one. She didn't stand out and shine like her academically bright sister. But she liked it that way. Rachel was the head cheerleader at Quileute Tribal School while Rebecca played on the girls soccer team. Rachel liked pink, she collected snow globes, got straight A's in all her classes, openly dated the most popular guys at school and loved to cook. While Rebecca like to snuggle up to a nice book, drawing, preferred dark green over any shade of pink, barely passed her classes and never dated.

Even though they were identical it felt like Rachel was always the prettier of the sisters. Rach like to have her straight black hair long and it had an unnatural shine to it, like a glossy cake batter, whereas Rebecca keep hers short, though long enough to put in a small pony tail. Rebecca's hair had a light wave through it just like her mother's while both her sister and brother had the silky straight hair from her father.

Rebecca's first boyfriend was Timothy. She assumed that Timothy was the best she would ever get. He was a nice boy when they first met. He bought her flowers; he would lay with her under the stairs and talk about what he wanted to be in the future, and that he loved her. But Rebecca always knew there was something deep down inside of her that told her that Tim was not the _one_. But who was she to question fate. It wasn't long before Rebecca ran away from LaPush with Tim to his hometown in Hawaii. After the constant harassment of being with a white man and never being able to live up to her sister she had decided that she would never ever come back to LaPush and its small minded people.

Rebecca and Tim got married barely six months later on the beach in Honolulu. The sun was setting creating the most surreal backdrop for a perfect ceremony. Though in her heart she knew who she wanted standing beside her, whose hand she wanted in hers, whose body she wished was pressed up against hers in the crisp white bed sheets. It had been the same fantasy she had had since she was 15 years old.

Rebecca had hoped that it was only a crush that she would get over it in a few years once she left LaPush, but she was wrong. The dreams still plagued her and every morning she could almost feel the sweet tang of her dream lover's lips when she woke.

* * *

"I love you Becca" Leah breathed as she hovered over her new wife. She was peppering kissing down Rebecca neck's like she knew she had loved. The sensation drove Becca wild, arching her back and pushing Leah down her body. The heat of Leah's mouth, the wetness of her tongue as it glided down her body, nipping and sucking on her flesh.

"Lee…" Becca cried out softy, cupping Leah's face and bringing it back to her own.

"Yes princess" Leah said running her finger tips over Becca's forehead, over her eyes, and down to her lips. "How did I get such a wonderful woman in my life?" Leah said leaning down to steal a kiss.

"I love you" Becca said softly running her hands through Leah's long hair. They gazed at each other for a moment seeing pure admiration in their eyes, before Becca tugged on Leah's hair to bring her lips back down to hers.

When their mouths meet Rebecca felt like her taste buds exploded. Leah's mouth was sweet and wet and the more she tasted the more she wanted. Their tongues pressed and glided against each other easily slipping into a rhythm they had become accustom to over the years.

Leah's hand slipped behind Rebecca's back and tugged at the bra strap, popping it free. She slowly slid the straps of the bra down her lovers arm, tickling the skin as she went. Rebecca could feel the goose bumps appearing as Leah dragged her fingers down her skin. She had realised long ago Leah Clearwater had a touch you could not forget.

As soon a Rebecca was completely exposed to her, Leah knelt down, taking a taught nipple into her mouth, rolling and suckling it making her lover squirm. Rebecca's perfumed skin needed to be touched and squeezed and pleasure by her wife. There was so much love in the room; it was making Rebecca's lungs feel heavy. Her pants increased as she felt Leah slip down further kissing her ribs, and leaving fire trails across her stomach.

"I love you Leah-"Rebecca breathed as she lifted her hips to let her lover slip her dainty light blue underwear off.

"I know Becca. I love you too baby" Lead replied massaging the bare skin of Becca's thighs and kissing her hips. When Leah's lips touched against her swollen pussy Becca knew she was in heaven.

* * *

Leah Clearwater had dammed her for all time.

At first it seemed so innocent. Rebecca convinced herself that she just envied Leah and wanted to be like her. It wasn't until she started playing soccer on the girl's team, which was of course Leah's idea to build confidence that she noticed she _wasn't _really like the other girls.

She didn't want to be different but she was. She would find herself staring at Leah as she hit the soccer field. The white uniformed looked so crisp and tidy against Leah's bronzed skin. Her long black wavy hair slung up high on her head with a thin rubber head band secured to her head to keep her fringe from sweeping into her eyes. Having her hair held back seemed to make her glow even more. Her long eye lashes where like tiny feather dusters brushing her high set cheek bones, her full lips which she licked almost all the time drove Rebecca crazy.

She wanted to ease her own mouth on Leah's and taste the pinkened organ. She wanted to suck on it and nibble on her lips. Leah was tall and lean yet still had the most gracious curves that any super model would die for. Her long legs always looked amazing in her white game socks pulled up to her knees, making Rebecca constantly squeeze her thighs together to stop the slow hum between her legs.

Her uniform sat perfectly on her frame pulling in at all the right areas. Rebecca loved Leah's arms and would moan when she would tug her sleeves up under the bra strap of her shoulder when the weather was hot. They were toned yet girly, they looked so soft yet tight and Rebecca wished she could run her fingers up and down Leah's bare arms feeling every groove and every hint of girly muscle.

Rebecca found it hardest after the games when the girls would walk around in the dressing rooms in nothing but there underwear. They all had some kind of idea that because they were all girls they could just shower together and walk around, some of the girls deciding, more often than not, to wear absolutely nothing.

Though Rebecca only had eyes for one girl in the changing rooms. Leah Clearwater.

Leah wasn't as liberal as some of the other girls but Rebecca would still feel her face flush when looking over at her. After the games Leah would sit in her black sports bra and game shorts, listening to her i-pod and sitting Indian style on the old wooden benches waiting to use the showers. Rebecca had noticed while Leah didn't care if girls walked around in the nude, she didn't completely agree with it. Often mumbling under her breath, telling the girls to 'Put some damn clothes on'.

Once Rebecca found out that Leah was dating that asshole Sam Uley she almost passed out from the distress she exerted. Rebecca had heard from Casey James that Leah and Sam had been caught making out on top of Mr Grace's desk while the classroom was unattended and that they may have even gotten to third base. Rebecca didn't even know what third base was but she still felt the bile rise in her throat thinking about Sam's calloused rough hands all over Leah's soft skin.

Even though Leah had tried to talk to Rebecca after that moment, Rebecca felt like something inside her had snapped and she couldn't bear to look at Leah without wanting to cry. Leah had pleaded with her and asked her every day what was wrong and why they weren't talking and if she had done something wrong to hurt Rebecca. Leah hadn't understood why her once best friend decided to quit the soccer team and keep at least 50 yards away from her at all times.

Rebecca would sit under the large oak tree at the back of the school and draw in her sketch pad. Even though she tried hard to imagine someone else the only lips, the only eyes, the only smile she could draw was Leah's. She would sometimes catch Leah looking at her with pleading eyes from the 'cool kids' table but once Sam Uley would wrap his arms around her, Rebecca would instantly look away.

So when Tim asked her out, asked her to move to Hawaii, asked Rebecca to marry him, who was she to say no? The one she dreamed about, the one she truly wanted belonged to another.

Rebecca tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pushed her red rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose. She ran her hands along her dark wash jeans and straightened out the grey sweater. It had been 5 years since she left LaPush and wondered if Leah even still lived here.

She had heard from her gossip queen of a father that Sam and Leah eventually broke up just before their wedding. Billy hadn't gone into details but had said that Leah was left broken hearted. When Rebecca had heard the news she wanted nothing more than to jump on the next flight and comfort her friend, the woman she was in love with but she had only just gotten married and started working at the local youth centre in Honolulu Central with Tim's sister Janet, while Tim began working construction on one of the smaller islands.

Just as Rebecca leant forward to knock on the hardwood door it flew open and a huge Quileute guy ran straight into Rebecca knocking her on to her back making her tumble down the small steps of the porch. Once she came to a complete stop she realised she was bundled up against the man literally sitting on his huge chest.

"Holy Shit. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He said helping her up and brushing his cargos off. Rebecca noticed that the guy wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. She felt a chill rise in her spine just thinking about how cold he must be.

"Embry I am going to fucking kill you, who the hell-"Leah scolded as she stepped through the doorway making Rebecca turn to face someone she had thought about every night before she went to sleep and when she woke. Rebecca's eyes widened taking in Leah's glorious form. She was wearing small black cotton shorts showing off her long legs Rebecca had imagined, wrapped around her waist more than once. Her upper body was covered by an even smaller peach coloured singlet that was showing off absolutely everything. Rebecca could feel her heart rate speed up and her throat felt like it was closing due to the lack of air she was so gracefully just managing to inhale. She blinked when she ran her eyes over Leah's chest. Her breasts where so perfect and they stood up like she was still a teenager. They looked firm and still as wonderful as ever.

Leah's hair was short now; the shortest Rebecca had ever seen it. It was dangling around her chin and face, cupping her beautiful features and framing her stunning looks even more.

"Becca?" Leah asked in a small voice walking toward the other small Quileute girl, while dropping the skillet she had in her hand, obviously used to chase Embry.

"Hi Leah" She smile sweetly.

Before Rebecca had time to think she was engulf in a huge hug by her former best friend. She quickly wrapped her arms back around Leah's back and held on tight knowing that this might be the only chance she will have to touch her and feel her body against her own. She was going to confess her love today and Leah may never want to see her again.

Leah pulled back and looked over Rebecca. She hadn't seen her in a long time and she looked really different. Her wavy hair had grown out and she had it in a high pony tail. She still looked like the same Becca she used to know only a little older. She smile down at Becca and then pulled her into the house quickly.

Embry stood at the front still brushing off the dirt on his pants from the fall. As he went to walk into the house Leah stopped him with a hand to the chest. "I don't think so" She glared at him as she pushed Becca inside the house.

"But Leah" He whined. "I haven't had breakfast and mom's gone to work. Jake said I could come over and eat here."

Leah furrowed her brow and shoved him. "Unless you want to spend some girl time with me and Becca I suggest you piss off" She said crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"Actually" Embry hesitated. "Don't worry about it. _But_ I am telling on you" He mumbled.

"Telling on me?" Leah shrieked "You're such a baby. Go away and tell your mighty Alpha that I have been picking on you again. You always run to your _daddy_" Leah teased.

"I hate you Leah" Embry huffed stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to head to Sam and Emily's. Maybe they would have room for one more at their table.

"I love you too _baby_" Leah laughed blowing him a kiss and waving him farewell.

Rebecca watched the exchange with a raised brow. Did she just call Embry baby? Was something going on between them? Was she too late?

Leah entered and shut the door walking over to Rebecca and pulling her by the hand to the couch. They both sat Indian style at each end and just stared at each other for a moment, before Leah started laughing.

Rebecca wasn't sure what was going on. "What's so funny?" She asked in a small voice feeling intimated in front of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Jacob is going to flip his lid when he finds out your back." Leah smiled leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"Oh-"Rebecca replied scanning the room, taking in the living room she hadn't been inside for ages.

"So-"Leah began as she got up from the couch and stood in front of Rebecca. "You want some breakfast?"

Rebecca nodded and spoke. "Sure"

Leah disappeared for no longer than two minutes and came back with a giant stack of pancakes drizzled with a mountain of maple syrup and what looked like chocolate topping. "I hope your hungry, because I am starving" Leah smiled handing her a fork and placing the pancakes beside Rebecca on the couch, then taking a seat on the other side of the plate.

After a few moments of Leah devouring her share of pancakes and Rebecca just nibbling on hers Leah spoke, curious at Rebecca sudden appearance in LaPush after so long.

"So Becca, what brings you back to boring LaPush?" She asked while licking the chocolate sauce that she had on her fingers off.

"Oh well. I just wanted to visit, see how everyone was" Becca said gulping as she watched Leah suck each finger into her mouth. So badly she wanted to suck on those fingers for her. Even maybe drizzle a little sauce on Leah's neck and lick it from her skin.

Leah nodded her head in an understanding way. "Billy is going to shit bricks when he sees you. The old man worries about you, you know." She laid a hand on Becca fore arm and rubbed it with her thumb. "We all worry."

Rebecca stared down at Leah hand on her arm and felt the fire of her touch. Tiny embers of heat shot between the two different fleshes.

"I'm sorry" Becca said unexpectedly catching Leah off guard.

"For what?" Leah asked moving the plate from the couch to the coffee table to close the space between them.

"For Sam…" Rebecca said looking at Leah's face. She noticed that she didn't flinch nor show any kinds of pain for the now non-existent relationship.

"Right." Leah said smiling. "Don't worry too much about that. Sam was a dick who just happened to fall in love with my cousin. No big deal" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You mean Emily your cousin?" Becca asked turning to face Leah a little more.

"Yeah. That cousin. But seriously don't worry about it. I am fine. Well I am now." She answered picking up the plate and walking to the kitchen.

Rebecca sat for a moment before following Leah into the kitchen. Leah was moving around the kitchen placing dishes into the sink and running the water. "I am sorry for brining that up"

"It's alright. It's in the past now, and you know what they say about the past" Leah said glancing back and smiling at her. Leah noticed the concern on Becca's face and turned off the tap and sat down next to her at the table. "Look, don't feel bad. Me and Sam, well- we just weren't meant to be. It was fate that separated us." Leah took Rebecca's hand's and rubbed over her knuckles. "Let's no talk about me stuck in this shit hole. What about you, Miss I-married-a-surfer-boy-and-we-live-in-Hawaii how are you, what have you been up to?"

Rebecca smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well even though Hawaii's nice, it's not home. Tim and I got a divorce a few months back and I decided what the hell, and ended up here."

Leah frowned and pulled Rebecca up into a hug. Both women standing pressed against each other.

"Now I'm sorry" Leah whispered into Rebecca ear, rubbing a hand up and down her back. Becca just nodded and buried her face in Leah's neck inhaling deeply.

"It's fine" Rebecca mumbled. "We both understood we couldn't give each other what we wanted and we are still friends."

"Wow, you're really understanding. I would have killed him" Rebecca noticed the malice in Leah's words and pulled back.

"I need to tell you something Leah." Rebecca said watching as Leah looked at her with concerned eyes and nodded. "I love you" She said in a shaky voice.

Leah cocked an eyebrow and then smiled. "I love you too" She said pulling out of the embrace, only to be held tighter by Rebecca.

"No Leah. I love you. I am _in_ love with you" She said before she took Leah by surprise and pressed her lips to Leah's perfect ones. Rebecca felt like her body was on fire and when she noticed that Leah wasn't kissing her back she pushed harder into her and closed her eyes tight.

Suddenly Rebecca was pushed back and she felt the counter come in contact with her back. Leah stood with wide eyes touching her lips lightly astonished that Rebecca Black had just fucking kissed her on the mouth. Not a best friends kiss, but an actually kiss. Leah was sure she almost felt Rebecca's tongue against her lips.

"Woo, Bec's, what the hell was that?" Leah asked as Rebecca started to tear up.

"I'm in love with you Clearwater…" She replied softy. Leah thought of how many times she had actually heard those same words slip through another's mouth.

"How the hell could you fall in love with me? You don't even know me anymore" Leah said hurt that she had also hurt her best friend.

Rebecca felt like her world was spinning, her heart was beating so fast knowing that Leah could never love her back. There was no chance of it ever happening. Her breathes became laboured as she clutched her collar, trying to make room for more air to be inhaled.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca heard Leah's words as muffled sounds and soon enough slipped into a peaceful darkness.

She woke moments later and she was now lying on the couch with a pillow under her head with Leah sitting on the coffee table looking down at her, holding a cool cloth to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" Rebecca stuttered looking down at her feet.

Leah sighed and moved the cloth away from her head. "It's okay Becca, but- I am not gay. I am actually engaged." Leah said holing up her left hand showing her a simple silver band with a small blue stone.

"Oh" Rebecca said with a shaky voice before she closed her eyes letting a couple of tears slip down her face. "Who is he?" She looked up at Leah who was now looking away from her.

"I think you should get some rest Rebecca. Then we'll talk." Leah said getting up from the coffee table and sitting on the love seat across from her.

"No I am fine. Just tell me please, so I can move on and accept that you don't love me like I love you" She said sitting up and pulling her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"If it makes any difference, if I ever was to be with a woman it would probably be you" Leah said looking at Becca sincerely. "I mean you would be the best choice. Your my best friend, you know almost everything about me and my family loves you." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks Leah, but that doesn't really help." Rebecca said looking up at Leah through her wet eyelashes. "So tell me about the man who swept you off you left and stole your heart"

Leah smiled mischievously "Well he is absolutely gorgeous. His tall, he is sculpted like Zeus himself and he kisses like the rain"

"Like the rain?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow never hearing as kiss being described as such.

"Yeah. It can be hot and heavy and then sometimes… sometimes it's like butterflies all over you skin, lightly touching you and making you want more. He's sweet, he's kind, he even looks drop dead delicious when he's pissed. His touch is maddening and the sex - dear god - the sex is amazing... whoops" Leah looked apologetically at Rebecca.

"Wow. I'd love to meet him sometime" Rebecca mumbled feeling the pang in her chest looking at Leah's dreamy face thinking about her fiancé.

"I think you would like him Becca." Leah said winking and laughing.

"I doubt it" Rebecca said clutching her knees tightly.

The two sat in silence for a while, glancing over at each other every now and then, not really sure what to say to each other. It was the sound of a car pulling up and the turn of the door handle that swept both of them out of their silent trance.

It looked as though Leah sniffed the air and then turned to face Becca with worried eyes.

"Leah?" The deep husky voice called through the house. "Lee I am back, where are you my sexy little kitten – time to make you purr - AHHHH!" Jacob let out a shriek as he turned the kitchen corner to enter the living room noticing Leah wasn't alone and that his sister Rebecca was sitting on the couch.

Rebecca looked between the two and gasped holding a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god- My baby brother? Jacob? Seriously?" Rebecca all but yelled.

Leah nodded and moved to Jacob's side wrapping an arm around his waist and looking up at him.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulder and kissing her deeply, all the while still shooting worried glances at his sister who was watching the two with almost a glare.

"I divorced my husband and I am in love with you fiancé" Rebecca spat at him, folding her arms across her chest.

Jacob couldn't detain the growl that escaped his chest as he pulled Leah closer to his body, his wolf trying to exert dominance over another's claim to his female.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Jacob growled pulling Leah forward to him and holding on to her back lightly tucking her into his chest. He laid a hand on the small of her back his fingertips resting on the tops of her ass which made Rebecca almost see red.

"Anyway, I have to go see dad" She spat at Jacob and stormed toward the door. As she reached half way down the driveway she heard Leah call out to her. "Wait, Bec's, _god dam it_, wait will you?"

Rebecca came to a halt and waited for Leah to catch up.

"Look I'm sorry okay? But we can't help the ones we love. I didn't pick your brother, destiny brought us together." Leah said defeated. "I love him Rebecca, with all my heart. He is a good man and he treats me like I am the only woman he sees. He picked me."

"You think I _wanted _to pick you Leah? You think I _wanted _to fall in love with a woman?" Becca said wiping her eyes as the tears fell. "I didn't want to love you"

"Becca, there is someone out there for you, it- it's just _not _me" Leah said hugging Rebecca tightly.

"Not helping" Rebecca sadly chuckled feeling Leah breasts pressed tightly against her own.

"Right. Sorry" She said pulling away. "How long are you staying in LaPush?"

"Why?" Rebecca asked like a sulking teenager.

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Leah smiled thinking that maybe she could introduce Rebecca to someone that she might click with.

"You're trying to hook me up? I can't believe this" Becca said raising her arms in the air and attempting to storm off.

"Wait" Leah said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just think about it okay. Angela is a really nice girl. I think you would really get along with her and maybe even be happy with her. Plus, I would really love for you to stay"

"You mean it? Wanting me to stay?" Becca asked in a small voice.

"Yes I do. I want my best friend back and I want you to be happy. Give Angela a chance. If nothing happens between you two, we will go and find you some action in Forks. I heard the local gay bars are awesome." Leah ended with a chuckle.

Rebecca thought about it. What point was there to leave? Even though Leah didn't love her like she wanted maybe they could repair the years they had been away from each other, and make up for lost time. Maybe Angela might be someone who could take her mind off loving her soon to be sister in law.

Becca nodded in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay, but _only _for you. And _maybe _Angela" She said smiling and giving Leah a hug. "I'll call you guys tomorrow okay?"

Leah nodded and waved at Rebecca who was walking back to the Black's residence, about to meet Billy who had been out when she arrived. Jake and Billy had been out looking for new kitchen sink for the Black house, after Embry and Seth got in a heated fight over which one of the ninja turtles was cooler.

As Rebecca disappeared out of sight, she felt Jacob wrap his warm arms around her waist and sit his chin on her shoulder.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" He asked kissing the skin of Leah shoulder and then moving to kiss her temple.

"I don't know Jake. All I know is that she is pissed. I mean who wouldn't be. Everyone wants a piece of action from me. I am pretty hot you know" Leah said giggling as she turned in Jacob's arms.

Jacob growled and narrowed his eyes at Leah. "Yeah but when you accepted that ring, you became mine and only mine." He said capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, pressing their overheating bodies closer.

"You're the only one Jake" She whispered against his lips.

"I know" He smirked back earning a punch in the arm from his beautiful wife to be. They walked hand in hand up to the house before Leah turned to him with a big grin on her face.

"Did Embry tell on me?" She asked playfully running her hand down his chest and fingering each abdominal muscle underneath his crisp white shirt.

"Yeah he did" Jacob said licking his bottom lip and leaning down. "He told me _mummy_ was being very naughty and wouldn't give him any breakfast and that _daddy_ had to come home right away and teach her a lesson."

"Really?" Leah said kissing his jaw lightly, moving down his neck. "Tell Embry I said thanks" She whispered.

"Oh I will" Jacob laughed as he scooped her off her feet and bounding into the house, with her hanging over his shoulder. "In about 4 hours"

"Put me down Black!" Leah shirked as he kicked the door closed with his black Nike runners.

…

..

.

* * *

_They say the Devil's water it ain't so sweet_  
_You don't have to drink right now_  
_But you can dip your feet_  
_Every once in a little while__  
_

_- The Killers_

_

* * *

_

AN - 0_ *cringes* Did you like?

Okay so yeah, I couldn't do it guys... I couldn't make it a fem slash Blackwater, because let's face it. Jacob wins... that's all he does! *Bounces around the room singing* All I do is win, win, win, no matter what! Lol

The Lemon wasn't full blown but it was still there, so technically eligible for the 'No' Series. By the way I was looking and I am pretty sure that this is the first Rebecca and Leah story, but I could be wrong! *pumps fist* YES!

I am working on Detective Call's Lemon and Brady and Colin's plan in getting Leah to play with them. *wink*

Review please and let me know if you like or loath!

Hard Love!


End file.
